Halloween
by VivaLaBoheme1995
Summary: This is about the one year aniversary of Angel's deaths and Mimi and Collins reminiscing about her and supporting eachother. Probably not my best though. Rated T because it's RENT.


October 31st, 1991, 10 am EST. Mimi Marquez sat on the fire escape of her and her boyfriend's apartment.  
"Hey Mimi," Roger started, "You want to do anything today?"  
"Not really, no," she replied matter-of-factly.  
"Ok babe I was just wondering, don't get so upset." He replied.  
"Really Roger, give me one reason I shouldn't be upset," she snapped, "You know what? Just stay away from me today." Roger then shrugged, not realizing the real reason for his girlfriend's anger. After that, Collins walked in stoically. Even after a year, neither Collins nor Mimi could get over Angel's death. "Hey man, we gonna do anything today?"  
"No Rog, I'm actually just here to check up on Mimi. I might talk to her for a bit." His anarchist friend replied.  
"Are you sure, maybe we can all just go out to the life, maybe have some fun."  
"Roger, how can you say that? Why would we want to go out, today of all days? I could barley get out of my apartment today." After that, Collins walked out the door.  
"What was that all about?" Roger asked Mark.  
"Ha, you really don't know do you," The cameraman laughed bitterly.  
"No, that's why I asked you?" the dirty blonde man asked again clueless.  
"Think Roger, what's today's date?"  
"Umm hate to tell you Mark, but we don't exactly own a camera."  
"Well think of what could have happened a year ago. Something really tragic. That would leave both Collins and Mimi equally upset, though if the circumstances were different, we would all be dressed up and out having a good time." Roger than clicked in, understanding what his friend was talking about.  
"Oh my God," Roger cried, "It's Halloween."  
"Yeah," Mark replied, "and worse than that, it's the one year anniversary of Angel's death. It has to be bad on Collins, considering exactly a year ago, Angel died in his arms. And think about Mimi, the two grew up together and this was their favorite holiday. Why do you think they were acting this way."  
"Man I feel so horrible." Roger said.  
"Yeah, you should apologize, but later, let Collins and Mimi mourn together for a while."

Mean while, on the fire escape, Collins went up to Mimi, and gave the exotic dancer a reassuring hug.  
"Roger, I told you to stay away," the girl shouted, pushing Collins for a second, "Oh. I'm sorry Collins, I didn't realize it was you."  
"It's fine. I guess you're not doing to well today either." Mimi nodded sadly at him.  
"I miss her so much," she cried, sobbing into Collins's shirt.  
"I know, I know," he said, tearing into her long, dark hair while stroking it.  
"She's probably looking at us in disappointment now though," the young girl laughed slightly, imagining her best friend.  
"Why would you say that?"  
"Because you know Angel, she's the one that first taught me the No Day but Today policy. If she saw us sitting here crying instead of living, do you know what she would do?" she asked looking into Collins's brown eyes.  
"Yeah," he chuckled, "she'd hit us with her drum sticks about ten times and punish us."  
"I hope not in the same way," Mimi said, as they both laughed. Five minutes later, Mimi sighed and asked Collins, "Why aren't you mad at me?" He just looked at his younger friend and asked:  
"What the hell would I be mad at you for Meems?"  
"For living," as she saw Collins's confused face she just continued, "for me living and Angel dying. I actually hated myself for it for a while. I mean it was unfair. Though I didn't look it, Angel was actually younger than me, by three months exactly. Not to mention she was sweeter, fuller of life, and more promising than me. I had too many chances and I fucked all of them up. She didn't disserve to die, but I did and came back, she didn't. I'm surprised you don't hate me."  
"I have to be honest with you," Collins replied, "I actually was angrier at Angel then any of you. Just for leaving, and then she gave you back and I kept wondering, 'What did Roger do to disserve Mimi back and what did I do that you wouldn't come back to me?' Then I realized, she just wanted to give us a sign, that no matter what happens she'll still be watching over us, no matter what." He smiled slightly, imagining his love looking at them, in her leopard prints and floral skirt smiling at them.  
"She did love you, you know? More than anyone. For months all she would say to me was 'He's just perfect Mimi, one day, I'm gonna find a way to marry that boy.'" They both smiled, thinking of their Angel and hugged.  
"Mimi, listen I'm so sorry for everything, I didn't realize what today was and I can't believe I was such an ass." Roger kept stuttering as he walked onto the fire escape.  
"It's ok Roger," Mimi replied pulling him into a passionate kiss on the lips, "Collins and I actually had a while to talk and we're okay now."  
"I have an idea," Roger smiled, "How about we all go to the cemetery and then we'll invite Maureen and Joanne and go out to the Life."  
"I don't know Rog….." Collins hesitated.  
"I'll pay," Roger said, "Come on Collins I apologized."  
"I'm just playing with you boy. And you don't have the money, I'll pay." The three walked out of the loft and at the end of the night, the six of them could swear that they saw a star constellation looking just like Angel, to show that they all had a guardian angel.


End file.
